A Heroic Darkness (Time's Champions III)
by Gullwhacker
Summary: When an old foe is released, the Digidestined need some powerful help. But, when their allies are controlled by the darkness, do the powers of good stand a chance? Final Chapter up!
1. Darkness' Cruelty

dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this fanfic, save the five that I created. I will get no money from this...  
  
**Author's Notes:** Time for the sequel to One Last Chance.... Here, the last of the foes should be cleaned up (not completely, though; I have to leave _something_ for a sequel..) I'm thinking of another tale set in Tamers...when it gets here.  
  
I'm still working out that humour fic, in case anybody cares...please review?  
  
(Update May 29 01) Okay, time to retool the plot. I decided to rework it a bit (and lengthen it), partly because brother-induced fury caused me to upload this before it was ready.....Sorry. I hope that this is better...  
  
** Part I: Darkness' Cruelty**  
  
MaloMyotismon was in pain. First, those Digidestined had blasted him with every attack they had. Then, the hope of the world nearly destroyed him, and the Giga Death...he considered himself lucky to have survived, thanking whatever had given him the foresight to absorb Arukenimon and Mummymon instead of simply destroying him.  
  
Those two had saved him; by blocking the attack, they had given him a chance to escape. But Owikawa's light hounded him, chasing him until he found a way into the Dark Ocean.  
  
The Dark Ocean...  
  
He had been wrong earlier; _this_ was where he could be the strongest. He wandered the realm for a time, meeting various dark spirits and Digimon. He had some trouble; Dragomon, for instance, had sparred with him for a time, then parted paths.  
  
Come to think of it, Dragomon had been more powerful than he had anticipated, for an Ultimate. Perhaps the Dark Ocean could strengthen evil? He had naught to do but wait; the portal had closed, and only a tremendous amount of dark power would open it again. Time passed, and eventually, MaloMyotismon spotted a creature he had met before.  
  
Hello again, Daemon.  
  
MaloMyotismon. All along, you were the power behind the throne.  
  
Yes, that fool was a useful tool. Honestly, he wanted to _go_ there?  
  
I should have known that Owikawa could never have come up with that sort of plan on his own. You, _you_ were the one who used the Dark Spores for yourself.  
  
So? What can you do? Thanks to the Dark Flowers, I have recovered my full strength. You cannot do anything to harm me.  
  
On the contrary; my power, through the Spores, giveth, my power taketh away. To back up his statement, Daemon lifted his arms, causing a dark energy to leak away from the vile vampire.  
  
What?! You can't do this to me! I'll destroy you before you take this power away! Crimson Mist! MaloMyotismon stood up to his full height, and unleashed the deadly blood-coloured gas.  
  
Daemon laughed as MaloMyotismon's greatest attack dispersed harmlessly against his robes. As if to add insult to injury, he began to grow to a tremendous height.  
  
How...how can this be? I was the master of darkness...I was the most powerful foe those kids faced!  
  
If you had paid attention to my battle with the Digidestined, you would have realized that _I_ am the master of darkness. So long, my rival. Evil...Inferno! The blast of fire engulfed MaloMyotismon.  
  
No...not again!  
  
It will be different. In the Real World, you can gain power after death'. In the Digital World, you can be reborn. Here, and Daemon increased the power of his flames, you simply die.  
  
With one last scream of pain, the evil that was Myotismon was ended at last. The wave of darkness unleashed by his final death tore a hole in the realm, lasting long enough for a single creature to enter the Digital World.  
  
Daemon knew that he would soon have revenge.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Azulongmon was patrolling his sector of the Digital World when he sensed a disturbance. He decided to investigate, and found that a portal had opened to the Dark Ocean.  
  
Daemon, you've returned!  
  
The master of darkness laughed. The power that MaloMyotismon stole from me was all I needed. Now, I can wreak my fury upon the Digidestined.  
  
Not while we four live!  
  
Those children aren't being too helpful; you are the only one who is truly free. And as for the while you live' part...that won't be _too_ long. Evil Inferno!  
  
The flames of chaos flooded over the serpent of light, bringing him to the ground.  
  
We...can still win...  
  
Oh, those two heroes? I'll admit that they are powerful, but if turned to evil...you would have quite a mess on your hands, wouldn't you?  
  
You wouldn't...you can't!  
  
I can and I will. No time for further pleasantries; I have things to do, people to see, vendettas to avenge. So long! With that, Daemon opened a gate to the real world, setting off to confront the Digidestined.


	2. Approaching Battle...

dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this fanfic, save the five that I created. I will get no money from this...  
  
**Author's Notes:** Has anyone solved the contest in my last story yet? So, how's the story so far? I've overhauled the plot line to be more plot and less fighting, thanks to a suggestion by Omicron (great RPG system, by the way). This new plot should further the mystery... The title of this should begin to make sense eventually...  
  
**Part II: Approaching Battle...**  
  
Azulongmon, instead of disintegrating, slowly healed. Gennai and his companions had found the dragon shortly after Daemon's attack, and were trying to nurse him back to health.  
  
Master, you must rest.  
  
Daemon could cause no end of trouble...he is much more powerful than last time. Azulongmon paused to cough. Take this Digicore to them; it will allow them to reach their greatest potential. The orb, sparking with electroluminescence, floated into Gennai's hands.  
  
Are you sure that you have the strength, Master?  
  
Owikawa's power should be sufficient to defend the borders of the Digital World for a time; the evil of the present has almost ended. Also, I would like you to contact the other three; perhaps they have a way to help, though imprisoned.  
  
As you wish, sir. With the gates to the Real World open, it was easy for Gennai to leave, while his allies contacted the other three guardians.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Though everyone on Earth had a Digimon, most people still weren't too knowledgeable about the creatures. Most Digimon cared for by humans were either at their Baby stage, or their In-Training stage. Despite all this, it seemed to be instinct that told everyone to get out of thee path of a furious Daemon.  
  
Where are those Digidestined? Looking about himself, Daemon's roaring grew more furious. For that matter, where is Japan?!  
  
Um...excuse me, mister big thing, Japan's about five thousand miles that way, so... The human who had spoken cowered in fear. Please don't hurt me!  
  
You will live...for now. Daemon sank into the ground, his towering form vanishing from sight. Minutes later, he came up in the middle of Odaiba, and began to wreak havoc, destroying everything he could find. There's Owikawa's mansion...I wonder if I can hit it from here...Evil Inferno!  
  
The blast of fire arced over the city, striking and destroying the large house. I guess I can...now the Digidestined will pay dearly.  
  
Watching this chaos was Matt's father. That thing again? Just one year ago...when will it all end? He took out his cell phone and began to dial.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Mimi was visiting with her friends that day. It's great to be back in Japan, you guys!  
  
Well, with the digiports, we didn't really need plane tickets...too bad, my uncles could have helped. The younger Digidestined grinned at Yolei's comment.  
  
I never want to hear the word uncle' again. Why couldn't we have taken a bus? The group couldn't help but laugh at Davis' comment. Cody replied before his friend became _too_ embarrassed.  
  
Maybe...because it would have had to cross an ocean? Realizing his error, Davis smiled self-consciously.  
  
However, Davis' grin soon faded as he spotted the streak of flame overhead. What's that?  
  
It's Daemon.  
  
The Digidestined turned as one when they heard Gennai's voice. They also saw the glowing orb he was holding. Izzy quickly put the clues together. We need to stop him, right? But...how did he get free from the Dark Ocean?  
  
Recently, MaloMyotismon was destroyed for good. The dark energy released was enough to free Daemon, but it's a one-time deal. If you use the power of this Digicore, you might be able to drive him back for good.  
  
All right! Let's finish what we started last year, and take down Daemon!  
  
The group unleashed the power of the Digicore, causing the Digimon to reach their ultimate forms (T.K. and Kari had their Digimon DNA-Digivolve with the newer children), and the nine warriors headed off to face Daemon.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
They will need your help.  
  
Well...there is only a 17% chance of we two being destroyed in the battle.  
  
That's what you said last time!  
  
No, it was 71% last time.  
  
Same thing!  
  
Enough, you two, you're giving me a headache. The Digidestined will need all the help they can get; you will have to help, but beware the darkness.  
  
Do you think that we might turn evil?  
  
The probability is there.  
  
Even dark ones can become heroes, and even heroes have their darkness; look at Ogremon and MetalGarurumon. Whatever happens, remember your Oath.  
  
We will do so.  
  
  
  
Be careful...


	3. Clash of the Legends

dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this fanfic, save the five that I created. I will get no money from this...  
  
**Author's Notes:** Sorry, I can only go so long without a fight chapter. :) However, for once, the Repto/Robo team isn't hogging the spotlight! Read + Review!  
  
** Part III: Clash of the Legends**  
  
Having destroyed Owikawa's house, Daemon walked down the street in search of the Digidestined. It was only a matter of time until he found them...he pondered what he would do to them. Ken would suffer greatly, as would that one...Davis. Between them, they had practically single-handedly foiled his plot. His thoughts were cut off by a series of blasts that took him from behind.  
  
Desperado Blaster! Paildramon fired again, putting all of his effort into blasting Daemon.  
  
Static Force! Silphymon unleash a blast of energy that took Daemon in the face.  
  
Justice Beam! Shakkoumon's attack knocked Daemon back a short distance, but to no avail.  
  
Three Ultimates? Daemon laughed, and grew to his full height. You're not even worth my while.  
  
How about nine? Daemon whirled around at the sound of Tai's voice, and was confronted with even more foes; Metal Greymon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, and Lilymon.  
  
This might be interesting. Evil— Daemon was cut off in mid-sentence by Lilymon's Flower Cannon, the green blast forcing him to catch his breath.  
  
I'm up! Wing Blade! Garudamon gave no respite, and unleashed her phoenix blast on the red-robed foe, stunning him.  
  
Horn Buster! MegaKabuterimon charged at Daemon, his horn crackling with electricity.  
  
Daemon recovered, and leapt out of the way, only to be struck by Metal Greymon's explosive Giga Buster. He was flung backwards, and began to shrink, partly because of his injuries, and partly to provide a smaller target.  
  
Wolf Claw! WereGarurumon's slash took Daemon by surprise, sending him flying. He quickly clambered to his feet, and stepped back.  
  
Time to crush you, Digidestined! This time, I— Daemon was cut off again, this time by Zudomon's Vulcan Hammer smashing him in the face. I wasn't finished!  
  
Enough with the speeches, already! Zudomon quickly caught the metallic weapon, and glared menacingly.  
  
Do you surrender, or do we have to pummel you some more? Davis took a step forward to emphasize his statement.  
  
Neither. Unlike foes you have faced recently, I know when to quit. Until we meet again... Daemon sank into the ground, leaving nothing but a final taunt,   
———————————————————————————————————————  
The group had reassembled at Izzy's house, and were discussing the battle.  
  
Are we sure there wasn't a fifth Dark Master?  
  
Positive, Joe, but I think that he could have been powerful enough. Tai sighed, and continued. Last time, it took the most powerful Digimon we had just to drive him off. If we hadn't outnumbered him like that...  
  
If I could still Warp-Digivolve, he'd be toast. Literally! Agumon punched the air.  
  
Actually, maybe I could get a shot? He does use fire attacks, so my techniques might work better. Gabumon grinned self-consciously. Not that I'm bragging...  
  
What about Chronodramon? That Blade of Eternity could probably beat him easily!  
  
Matt's idea was discounted by Yolei. Unfortunately, they haven't been able to DNA-Digivolve like that since. I think that that Digivolution was a one-time deal...Omnimon might stand a chance, but otherwise...  
  
Ken was about to reply when Izzy's computer beeped. An e-mail had popped up on the screen:  
  
_Hey, guys.  
  
A bit of news; that jolt of Azulongmon's power should be enough to get Agumon and Gabumon to Mega, and let Paildramon Mega-Digivolve. Still, Daemon is **extremely** strong, so you'll need some help. Open a Digi-port, and you'll meet some old friends...  
  
Even with that, there's a prophecy you should hear:  
  
_

When Darkness is sealed in Darkness,  
Darkness' Cruelty sets it free  
But once, so when sealed again,  
Forever imprisoned it shall be.  
  


Good luck making sense of that,  
  
Gennai.  
  
The group read the message, some quicker than others. Agumon, Gabumon, and Veemon grinned at the bit about Azulongmon's power. Meanwhile, Cody considered the section on friends'. When he realized who it might be, he walked to the computer, held out his D-3, and yelled, Digi-Port Open!  
  
The gate opened, and two figures emerged. One was a cylindrical robot, and the other was a red lizard.  
  
Hey, guys! exclaimed Reptomon. Did we miss the party?


	4. Old Allies, Old Foes...

dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this fanfic, save the five that I created. I will get no money from this...  
  
**Author's Notes:** Well, I finally decided to get on with this chapter. In my defense, it's exam season, and I'm co-writing a fic with Trokar Makanara.  
  
That, and I had severe writer's block.  
  
I know how the basic plot is going to flow; it's the little things that are bogging me down (I foolishly focused my written-out plot line on the fights). I decided to sit down, and listen to Digimon music until this chapter was done (self-torture, I know...) Hopefully, this makes up for the delay.  
  
Did I mention? Read and Review!  
  
I _really_ need a better end line....  
  
**Part IV: Old Allies, Old Foes  
  
** ...so he got away? Reptomon and Robomon had just heard about the battle against Daemon, and Robomon was clarifying a few points.  
  
Yes, and if he's that smart, it might be like another Myotismon. Tai sighed, and continued. He'll keep sniping at us...it seems that the ones who try to escape are the hardest to beat.  
  
Overconfidence is a form of weakness, Tai. Izzy was still poring over the Digimon Analyzer, looking over the info on Robomon, Reptomon, and their Digivolutions. I do have a question; how are you two able to Warp-Digivolve?  
  
Reptomon grinned in response. Trade secret. Hurry up, I want to fight this guy! If we can corner him, he'll go down like the rest!  
  
Actually, the first time we fought him went like that. Ken sat down to explain. With our most powerful Digimon, we only managed to drive him back to the Dark Ocean. He's probably getting stronger as we speak.  
  
However, there is strength in numbers. Last time, you had a Mega and two Ultimates. This time, you have six Ultimates, three Megas, and the two of us. Robomon's eyes' seemed to twinkle. In theory, he should be a piece of cake.  
  
My dad called, and said that Daemon seems to have vanished, so we'll have to wait anyway. Matt smiled, and continued. Why not make the best of our time, and have a chat with you two...  
  
Though Robomon seemed calm, Reptomon did enough sweating for the two of them. Well...though that's a good idea...maybe we should look for this guy instead!  
  
  
  
Tai eyed the two suspiciously. Are you sure that you're not hiding something?  
  
We don't have time for this! We should get moving! Robomon leapt to the windowsill. If we find Daemon first, we can get the edge of surprise!  
  
Joe sighed. It sounds reasonable. Let's get going...as long as I'm not allergic to red-robed evil things.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Daemon stood within the ruins of Owikawa's mansion, catching his breath. Those Digidestined had caught him by surprise...he would need something to occupy them while he recovered.  
  
Perhaps it was time for them to meet some old foes again...  
  
Coming to a decision, Daemon got to his feet, drawing upon his dark powers to reassemble bits of destroyed data, merging them into a number of Digimon. One more had appeared than he had expected; Myotismon mustn't have cleaned up properly. No matter; the more, the merrier.  
  
Master, why have you called us?  
  
You are to find the Digidestined, and destroy them. There are twelve of them, so divide up to defeat them. Now, go!  
  
The four dark Digimon spread out, heading towards various areas in town. Daemon watched, laughing to himself. Though those minions were doomed, they would give him enough time to make a plan...  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
SkullSatamon blasted away a large piece of masonry, doing what he did best; terrorizing helpless people. He fired again, reveling in the chaos...  
  
Matt, Ken, and Davis pulled up nearby in a taxi. That guy again? Shouldn't he have given up already?  
  
I think he's going for a comeback tour, Davis. Let's go, Wormmon!  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
Veemon, Digivolve to...ExVeemon!  
Wormmon, Digivolve to...Stingmon!  
  
  
  
DNA-Digivolve to...Paildramon!  
  
Paildramon, Mega-Digivolve to...ImperialDramon!  
  
ImperialDramon, Mode Change to...Fighter Mode!  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Get ready for some déja vù! Positron Laser! ImperialDramon Fighter Mode charged up his attack, and fired a blast right at the demonic Digimon. When the glow had faded, the foe had vanished. Piece of cake!  
  
The attack struck home, paralyzing the gargantuan Digimon. I paid attention to history, so I wouldn't repeat it! And if you two had any ideas, SkullSatamon pointed at Matt and Gabumon, I think I can handle WereGarurumon.  
  
Matt's face changed from an expression of worry to a broad grin. Who said anything about WereGarurumon?  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Ken smiled. I meant to say this earlier, but if I'd been smart as the Digimon Emperor, I would have captured Gabumon instead of Agumon.  
  
I'll take that as a complement. Giga Missile! MetalGarurumon fired his rocket, blasting SkullSatamon into the air. At the same moment, ImperialDramon Fighter Mode recharged his weapon.  
  
Time to rewrite history! Positron Laser!  
  
Metal Wolf Claw! The combination of the two attacks completely obliterated SkullSatamon. I never liked rematches, anyway.  
  
Come on, let's go find the others. Matt, Ken, and Davis leapt onto MetalGarurumon's back. The two Digimon (and three humans) took off for the centre of town.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Darkness Wave! Lady Devimon unleashed a blast of darkness, knocking back Birdramon and Togemon.  
  
Blast Rings! Aquilamon's attack, though powerful, didn't even faze the evil Digimon. This isn't working! We need more power!  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
Birdramon, Digivolve to...Garudamon!  
  
Togemon, Digivolve to...Lillymon!  
  
  
  
DNA-Digivolve to...Silphymon!  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
I think that this is equal, don't you? Flower Cannon! Lillymon's blast knocked Lady Devimon back a fair distance.  
  
So long, farewell! Wing Blade! Garudamon's attack was tremendous, but not quick enough. Lady Devimon leapt up above the fiery wave, almost out of harm's way.  
  
Did you forget about us? Lady Devimon found herself face-to-face with the creature that had destroyed her last time. Static Force! The blast wounded the fallen angel Digimon, blasting her into the path of the Wing Blade.  
  
That was easier than last time, but we should find Daemon before anything else happens. Garudamon seemed to agree with Sora, and picked up the four humans before taking to the air.  
  
Now you know how I felt when Etemon made his comeback tour.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Vulcan's Hammer! Zudomon hurled his weapon at MarineDevimon, but it was deflected by a single tentacle. Catching the weapon, he called up to his ally, MegaKabuterimon. This guy's just deflecting our attacks; we need to get rid of those tentacles!  
  
Unfortunately, he can deflect attacks on the tentacles, too!  
  
Good point, but no harm in trying. Justice Beam! Shakkoumon's eyes fired laser beams at MarineDevimon, but they were stopped by a Dark Wind attack.  
  
Below the battle, two rookies were watching along with Joe, Izzy, Cody, and T.K.  
  
Think we should help them?  
  
Now might be an appropriate time, Reptomon. If you freeze him, Robomon can deal with the tentacles, right?  
  
Affirmative, Izzy. Let us begin.  
  
All right, action! ParaStrike! The violet lightning arced off of Reptomon's tail, zapping the giant foe.  
  
Missile Spiral. Robomon, calm as always, fired his attack in a spread pattern. The series of explosions blasted the tentacles into Digi-Dust, just before MarineDevimon freed himself.  
  
Our turn! Vulcan's Hammer!  
  
Horn Buster!  
  
Kachina Bomb!  
  
MarineDevimon was distracted by the explosives, and the hammer striking his head ensured his inability to dodge the insect's blast.  
  
Thanks for the help, you two. Cody bowed slightly in respect.  
  
It was nothing...we should go stop Daemon, though. Reptomon leapt onto his partner's head to emphasize his point.  
  
Let's go find the others, then.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Tai, do you see anything? Greymon looked around, trying to spot the fourth foe.  
  
No, but my Digivice shows that something powerful is around here somewhere...what? Tai pointed at a nearby alley. There was some sort of shadow...  
  
Correct! Shadow Scythe! Phantomon's attack blasted Greymon in the back. Even if the others are falling, I find that repeating history is a good thing. Now, you two shall fall!  
  
Tai slid down Greymon's back seconds before the dinosaur reverted to Agumon. We've got one trick that you haven't seen yet! Ready?  
  
I'm all for it; it's payback time!  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to...WarGreymon!  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
What?! Since when can you do that?  
  
Ever since we took out VenomMyotismon! WarGreymon readied his claws for the attack.  
  
VenomMyotismon?! I'll...be leaving now! Phantomon started to fly out of range, trying to escape.  
  
I hate backstabbers! Terra Force! The massive blast of energy impacted, utterly disintegrating the ghostly creature.  
  
Great job, WarGreymon! Let's find Daemon, and take him out!  
  
How about I find you? Tai and WarGreymon whirled around to see Daemon rising out of the ground. While you fools busied yourselves with those useless creatures, I have been increasing my dark power. Evil Inferno!  
  
WarGreymon, look out!  
  
Terra Force! The sphere of power, though powerful, simply vanished into the conflagration. It seemed that the two were doomed, when...  
  
Positron Laser!  
  
Metal Wolf Claw! The two beams of force, combined, cut through the attack like a hot knife through butter. Daemon, still in his small' mode, was able to dodge them.  
  
Impressive...but I can handle you three.  
  
How about all eleven of us? The other Digidestined, plus Robomon and Reptomon, had arrived.  
  
So you beat them...so what? Let's take this With that, Daemon floated backwards, to the ground where the two WarGreymon had fought before.  
  
Let's get him!


	5. Evil Unleashed

dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this fanfic, save the five that I created. I will get no money from this...  
  
**Author's Notes: **Exams are almost over...I've been putting off this chapter; you'll see why...more notes at the end.  
  
Read + Review!  
  
** Part V: Evil Unleashed  
  
** Let's get him! WarGreymon led the charge at Daemon, slicing with his Dramon Destroyers. The agile villain leapt to one side, quickly countering MetalGarurumon's attack with a well-placed Evil Inferno.  
  
You fools! I am the most powerful Digimon of all time! Daemon rose into the air, laughing. Nothing can stop me!  
  
We'll see about that. Wing Blade! Garudamon released her blast of flame, sending it straight at Daemon.  
  
Horn Buster! MegaKabuterimon fired an electrifying blast from his horn.  
  
Vulcan's Hammer! Zudomon slammed his hammer into the ground, creating a shockwave that shot into the air.  
  
Flower Cannon! Lillymon's blast of energy completed the tempest, and a huge blast of energy was unleashed. When the smoke had cleared, Daemon was gone. Now who's laughing?  
  
I am. The group jumped as they heard Daemon's voice from behind them. They turned to see that one hand was thrust towards them. Now, Digi-doomed, you shall fall! Evil...  
  
The violet lightning struck Daemon from _behind_, stopping him in the middle of his attack.  
  
Metal Tackle! The considerable mass of Robomon slammed into Daemon's head, stunning him further. Get him!  
  
Wing Blade!  
  
Horn Buster!  
  
Vulcan's Hammer!  
  
Flower Cannon! The four Ultimate attacks were repeated, joined my several others.  
  
Justice Beam! Shakkoumon's eyes glowed before he fired his attack.  
  
Static Force! Silphymon fired a powerful pink bolt at Daemon.  
  
Terra Force! WarGreymon threw a tremendous ball of fire.  
  
Metal Wolf Claw! MetalGarurumon spewed a beam of ice at the foe. All of the attacks closed in on Daemon, coming closer and closer...  
  
Infectious Burst! A wave of dark energy emanated from Daemon, deflecting all of the attacks, and sending the two Rookies flying. Having recovered, Daemon pointed a finger at the humans. Now, you shall fall! Evil Inferno!  
  
Positron Laser! Though it seemed like déjà vù, ImperialDramon's attack did the job, blocking the flames' path to the Digidestined.  
  
With twin impacts, Reptomon and Robomon landed in front of the good Digimon. Ow...Why do we have to be the ones getting blasted by the bad guys?  
  
...That attack seems to have no permanent damage, Reptomon.  
  
Are you two all right? Silphymon approached the two Rookie-level Digimon as the others watched the match between the two Megas. You took quite a fall...  
  
We'll be fine...but don't you need any help with Daemon? We could Digivolve...  
  
...If you say so...  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
A crystal appears, firing a red-black beam of energy, enveloping Reptomon.  
  
Reptomon, Dark-Warp-Digivolve to...  
  
A long, serpentine dragon is seen briefly, replaced by a lizard-like beast with too many heads. Finally, a five-headed dragon appears, each head sprouting different colored scales, and firing an elemental attack. A black head spits acid, a green head breathes out venomous gas, and a blue head fires a lightning bolt. A white head releases a beam that freezes whatever it touches, and a red head breathes fire everywhere. The wings of this beast are multicoloured, and it is big...  
  
Chromatic Dracomon!  
  
A second crystal appears, this one firing a dark grey beam of energy that hits Robomon.  
  
Robomon, Dark-Warp-Digivolve to...  
  
A robot built of girders appears briefly, replaced by another robot with dozens of arms. Finally, a skull bursts out of the ground, splitting in two to reveal a robot. This robot wields the skull-mask halves as weapons, and fires beams of black energy from them.  
  
  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Digi-Dex Entry  
  
I am Chromatic Dracomon, the sworn enemy of MagnaDracomon. I command the winds, and my Atom Edge will slice through anything. Finally, my Elemental Spread can lay waste to entire landscapes.  
  
(As I said, this is a five-headed dragon, the voice reflecting that fact.)  
  
I am SkullJuggermon. I've been to the underworld and back. My Hades Slash and Tartarus Slam reflect that fact. When this fails, my Skull Storm will stop my foes where they are.  
  
(SkullJuggermon is a large robot, with the halves of a skull-mask as his weapons.)  
  
End Digi-Dex Entry  
  
...That's different... Silphymon looked over the two new Megas with a careful eye. Something's not right here...  
  
Bingo! Power of the Four Winds! At Chromatic Dracomon's command, a whirlwind cropped up, sweeping Silphymon up into the air. Let's get   
  
Right! Tartarus Slam! SkullJuggermon united the two halves of the skull, rocketing forward into Shakkoumon, causing the steel angel to revert into Upamon and Tokomon.  
  
They've turned evil! You have to...oof! Silphymon was cut off by Chromatic Dracomon's tail, the impact of which caused the Beast Digimon to split into Salamon and Poromon.  
  
You won't get away from this! Vulcan's Hammer! Zudomon hurled his hammer at Chromatic Dracomon.  
  
Atom Edge! The two multicoloured wings clapped together, creating a line of energy that sliced through the Chrome Digizoid. The attack continued, blasting the turtle into Bukamon.  
  
Flower Cannon! SkullJuggermon was slow enough to be hit by the green blast, but he didn't even pay attention.  
  
Time to fall. Hades Slash! The robotic Digimon leapt up, striking Lillymon down with his weapons. Soon, the fairy was Tanemon again.  
  
Now, I'm mad. Wing Blade! Garudamon's fiery blast shot through the air, scoring a direct hit on Chromatic Dracomon.  
  
Horn Buster! MegaKabuterimon blasted SkullJuggermon with his electric blast, forcing the robot back a good distance. You're finished.  
  
Chromatic Dracomon flew out of the blast of flame, looking none the worse for wear. We Dracomon are immune to fire attacks, fool. Elemental Spread! The combination of the elements forced Garudamon to revert to Yokomon.  
  
That, and we are Mega-level Digimon. Skull Storm! Having shrugged off the effects of the Horn Buster, SkullJuggermon blasted MegaKabuterimon back to Motimon. Who's next?  
  
We'll handle this, ImperialDramon; you just hold Daemon off.  
  
Easier said than done, WarGreymon. Hurry up!  
  
So nice of you to join us. Chromatic Dracomon smiled. Unfortunately, it seems that your Terra Force will be useless.  
  
SkullJuggermon swung his weapons experimentally. I can blast through your Ice Wolf Claw, too.  
  
MetalGarurumon growled. That's why I have a backup plan. Giga Missile! The rocket fired, but SkullJuggermon sliced right through it, laughing...until he was frozen by an Ice Wolf Bite.  
  
Take this! Atom Claw! WarGreymon leapt at ChromaticDracomon with incredible speed, slicing with his metal claws. As he landed, all the heads but the red fell off and became Digi-Dust. It appears that the Dramon Destroyers also work on Dracomon.  
  
You'll pay...for that... Chromatic Dracomon lurched, then collapsed on top of the frozen SkullJuggermon. The two Dark Megas began to glow with an evil aura...  
———————————————————————————————————————  
**Author's Footnotes:** They're evil now (and that was hard to do to them)! If you've read my other stories, you should know what comes next...Read and Review!  
  
By the way, I now have two mini-contests: Guess the meaning of Anumon (from the last story, One Last Chance...), and figure out where I got Chromatic Dracomon and MagnaDracomon from. It's not that hard...


	6. A Deeper Darkness...

dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this fanfic, save the five that I created. I will get no money from this...  
  
**Author's Notes:** Well, I received a review, so here's another chapter...It would be appreciated if there were a bit more substance...but as long as I know that this story is being read, that's enough.  
  
This chapter will be slightly shorter than usual, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger...this story should come to eight chapters...  
  
Also, no one has even tried to guess at the contest...read the previous chapter for full info. Please Review! (My enthusiasm supplies are almost gone!)  
  
**Part VI: A Deeper Darkness**  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
Two crystals emit beams of darkness that intersect, sending up waves of energy. Two Digimon appear, spiraling upward...  
  
Chromatic Dracomon!  
  
  
  
DNA-Digivolve to...  
  
Five snake heads with long necks, the same colours as those of Chromatic Dracomon, come forth from a single point. They turn to metal, forming the rough humanoid shape of a robot. The black and green heads have their mouths wide open, forming the feet and legs. The red and white heads snap their jaws; they form the arms and hands. Finally, the metallic blue head glares with a glint in its eye.  
  
  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Spectrumon laughed. You fools! My power is infinite!  
  
Digi-Dex Entry  
  
(Daemon's Voice) He's right, you know. Spectrumon commands the elements, and draws power from all corners of the worlds! You would be wise to watch out for that Rainbow Blade...  
  
End Digi-Dex Entry  
  
Daemon quickly flew up, out of the reach of the Digimon. Spectrumon, it is time to prove your worth. Defeat the Digi-Destined!  
  
As you command, Master. Spectrumon turned to face the three Digimon that could still fight. The hands began to glow with cold and hot auras. Let's see how you can handle my...Antipolar Fist!  
  
Daemon chuckled as the three Megas leapt about, trying to dodge the blasts of heat and cold.  
  
Spectrumon paused for a moment to taunt the last of the champions. Why do you even try? You will fall, and I will destroy the Digidestined.  
  
Not if we can help it! Terra Force! WarGreymon gathered energy into a single fireball, and threw it at Spectrumon.  
  
Ice Wolf Bite! MetalGarurumon spat out a stream of ice to accompany the flame.  
  
Spectrumon, however, laughed and caught the two attacks (Terra Force in the red hand, Ice Wolf Bite in the white). They were released, blasting each of the two Mega Digimon with their companion's attack. You're next, dragon man! Antipolar Fist!  
  
Before he could attack, Imperial Dramon was pummeled by blasts of fire and ice. Hey, this armor is rented!  
  
Looks like you'll be losing your deposit then. Corrosive Kick! The feet lashed out, trailing acidic gas and fluid. The attack ate through Imperial Dramon's plating, blasting him backwards.  
  
As the Dragon Man Digimon fell, Tai turned to Daemon. How are you doing this? What did you do to them?  
  
Really, now, how do you know that this isn't their doing?  
  
Davis spoke up, glaring at the evil villain. They were trying to help us, but you did something to them. What was it, a new and improved Dark Spiral? Maybe one of those Black Gears I heard about? What was it?!  
  
Foolish boy...I simply corrupted their programs with my Infectious Burst. Basically, they're now Viruses. There's no point in trying to get them back; they follow my orders now, and I'll prove it. Spectrumon, slice Imperial Dramon in half with your Rainbow Blade!  
  
As you wish, Master. Rainbow Blade! A line of the various colours appeared in mid-air; Spectrumon grabbed it, holding it like a sword above Imperial Dramon. So long, fool!  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
Two of the older Digivices emitted intersecting beams, empowering two Digimon...  
  
  
  
  
  
DNA-Digivolve to...Omnimon!  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
Transcendent Sword! Omnimon used his sword to stop Spectrumon's weapon. No one beats us up and gets away from it; just ask Armagemon!  
  
Well, as long as I have a worthy foe...en guarde! The two titans clashed, the blades flashing when they contacted. You are stronger than I expected...but you, too, shall fall!  
  
Omnimon was flung upwards by an impressive swing, but quickly recovered. This ends here! Supreme Cannon!  
  
Spectrumon watched as the attack charged up, and leapt out of the way as it fired.  
  
He barely escaped.  
  
Very impressive. I was wondering if I would have to use my ultimate attack; let's see if you can handle this! The Rainbow Blade dissolved into energy, held between Spectrumon's two hands. It was swirling, and seemed to be every colour imaginable at once. Spectrum Beam!  
  
Omnimon fired another Supreme Cannon, but the blast was diverted by the massive attack. He tried to leap out of the way, and was only smashed to the ground.  
  
Having defeated their greatest champions, Spectrumon turned to the Digidestined, gathering power for another Spectrum Beam. Now, Digidestined, it's your turn. Get ready to say goodbye!


	7. Shadow to Light

chap

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this fanfic, save the five that I created. I will get no money from this...  
  
**Author's Notes:** To avoid confusion, the first part of this is in Spectrumon's point of view...almost. (Basically, a view into his though  
  
**Part VII: Shadow to Light**  
  
Spectrumon grinned. He had nearly infinite power at his disposal, and soon, the Digidestined would be destroyed: something no one else had been able to do.  
  
_Why do you want to destroy them?_  
  
That voice...it seemed familiar, somehow...what was it talking about?  
  
_Why are you doing this?  
  
_Spectrumon knew the answer: because Daemon had told him to do so.  
  
_Why are you listening to him?_  
  
Why? Because Daemon had made him great! He had bestowed this power, releasing the darkness from its confines!  
  
_It's your power, not his. As for the darkness, he put it there. Remember your Oath?  
  
_Oath? What...  
  
_Remember the Oath.  
  
_Spectrumon started to remember...no! He was great! He was evil! He would destroy the Digidestined!_  
  
Remember the Oath.  
  
_It was too much; the virus that Daemon had planted could exist no longer. In a way, Spectrumon awoke..._  
  
Remember the Oath!  
_  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
_No matter what, they must be protected.  
  
Who, Master?  
  
The bearers of these crests. Take an Oath, here and now.  
  
We vow...to do everything in our power...to protect the bearers...of Knowledge and Reliability.  
  
_———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Spectrumon, what are you waiting for? Destroy them! Daemon looked furious; there was even more fire in his eyes than usual.  
  
Just...a moment...my head...what's...happening?  
  
Don't do it! You don't have to serve Daemon! Cody had bravely stepped forward. You can fight him!  
  
Silence, foolish human! This Digimon is mine, now and forevermore. Now, Spectrumon, destroy the Digidestined!  
  
Arrrgh....Spectrum Beam! The Digidestined flinched, but the attack was not meant for them. Spectrumon had turned on his heel, firing the attack straight at Daemon.  
  
What? Evil Inferno! The blast of flames came, seconds before the red-robed villain would have been blasted. How can this have happened? You can't beat my virus!  
  
You ...don't...know...what you're dealing with... The chromatic titan was straining to keep Daemon pinned down. He managed to turn his head towards the Digidestined, gasping out, I can't hold him much longer! Open another portal to the Dark Ocean!  
  
But...won't he just be able to escape again? Sora sighed. The Dark Ocean doesn't seem to be able to hold him, so...  
  
Hold on; it will work! The group turned to look at Davis. Remember that prophecy Gennai sent us?  
  
Izzy called up the file on his computer. Davis is right! When sealed again, forever imprisoned it shall be'. That escape must have been a one-time deal!  
  
All right, let's open the Digiport, and get Daemon back to his ocean! Digiport, open! At Yolei's command, the gate opened, creating a tunnel of light.  
  
My turn...Dark Gate, open! Ken thrust out his black D-3, and the light began to turn to darkness...but only slightly. It's...not enough!  
  
We'll help! Several of the Digidestined turned, and saw the children that had hosted Owikawa's Dark Spores. They brought out their D-3s, and by using the leftover darkness from Owikawa's , helped to transform the gate.  
  
No! I won't be sent back there! Daemon increased the power of his flames, driving the clash of power towards Spectrumon. I'll destroy you, then incinerate the entire world!  
  
Not on my watch! Positron Laser! Unnoticed by the combatants, Imperial Dramon had climbed to his feet. His armour was badly damaged, but he could still attack. Glad to see you're back on our side, Spectrumon.  
  
There's time for conversation after we get rid of this guy. Grragh! Between them, the two titanic Digimon were able to drive Daemon back slightly, but the fire shield held.  
  
No...you won't beat me again! Infectious Burst! The wave of dark energy diverted the two beams of power into the nearby mountains. In addition, Spectrumon and Imperial Dramon were knocked back, stunned for the moment. Honestly, you thought that you could beat me? You fools! My power is infinite, drawn from all dark thoughts, everywhere. With that, I am invincible!  
  
Less talk, more fight. Supreme Cannon! Caught off guard by the surprise attack, Daemon was blasted into the dark portal. He was able to keep from going through...until a white metal foot kicked him right into the Dark Ocean. Omnimon, even while wounded, was still the reigning champion of the Digital World.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
The darkness had faded from the Digiport, and the remaining Digimon had devolved to their Rookie forms.  
  
Did I mention how much I hate that guy, Davis?  
  
Yes, Veemon, you did...  
  
See? I told you that I could handle it!  
  
Hey, you mean that we handled it. I did just as much as you!  
  
Agumon, Gabumon, settle down! The important thing is that Daemon's gone for good this time. Tai and Matt came between the two Rookies, breaking up the fight. Hey...where are Reptomon and Robomon?  
  
There were clanging footsteps, and a shout of Lizard Leap! The Digidestined turned just in time to see the two Rookies vanish into the Digiport.  
  
Izzy sighed. Once again, we don't get to speak with them...I knew I should have closed that portal...


	8. Shades of Mystery

chap

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters of this fanfic, save the five that I created. I will get no money from this...  
  
**Author's Notes:** All right, who was utterly confused in the last chapter? *flinches* Sorry...but there is a bit of mystery in these. This chapter wraps up this story; all will be revealed in the next one...  
Read and Review!  
  
**Part VIII: Shades of Mystery**  
  
I **hate** those Digidestined! Evil Inferno! Daemon raged, sending flames across the Dark Ocean. Dragomon and his subordinates dove underwater, escaping the fury of the villain.  
  
Hours later, a Scubamon poked his head up cautiously. Daemon was sitting on the beach, deep in thought, and muttering to himself. The scout dove under; Dragomon would be interested in this...  
  
...Revenge...Vengeance **will** be mine...they will pay...  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
You have done well. The figure appeared as a shadow; a hulking. gargantuan creature. The last act will begin soon...  
  
The last act? The tides of darkness will cease? Reptomon seemed ready to leap with joy, but restrained himself in the presence of his master.  
  
No, that will never come to reality; As you know, Darkness and Light go hand in hand...however, once this next foe falls, humanity can keep the balance on their own.  
  
What of Daemon? He might find a way to another dimension. Robomon looked his master in the eye, continuing. It would take time, but he could handle it.  
  
The power of the Dark Ocean will prevent him from returning to our worlds; there are other realms he might enter, but they have their own guardians.  
  
Both Rookies were silent, listening intently for their orders. After a while, their master spoke again. Wait for the time being; when you are needed, you will be sent. The power you were given is fading...one last fragment is all that remains. It must be used wisely...  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
I'm glad that you have recovered, Azulongmon.  
  
Thank you, Gennai. Daemon has been defeated, and soon the darkness will be gone for good. The Digidestined have done their jobs well.  
  
Sir, if I might ask...couldn't Daemon reach another realm?  
  
I am certain that he has that power, but it is now impossible for him to reach the Digital World, or the Real World. We do not need to worry about him anymore.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
What are you doing, Izzy?  
  
Well, Tentomon, I'm looking at the Digimon Analyzer, trying to figure out who those two really are. For some reason, I feel like I've seen them before.  
  
Don't look at me! I don't know where we could have met them!  
  
Hmm...it's odd. They're extremely powerful, and can Digivolve on their own. The curious thing is that they keep on trying to protect us.  
  
Maybe they were sent by Azulongmon?  
  
Maybe...Time will tell...  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
_ What are the motives of these two Digimon? Who is that mysterious figure? Find out in the finale, Remnants of the Past...  
  
_**Author's Notes: **That's the ending. A bit short, but it was just a quick epilogue. The next fic will take a while; I'm still deciding on certain names for the Digimon. (In fact, I'm still not sure who the foe is!) Three weeks of vacation should be enough...^_^ Let me know what you think!


End file.
